Sister
by Vibrant Wings
Summary: 3 years after Amon. Mako and Korra are getting married! Korra wants Mako and Bolin's long lost sister to attend. Problem is, Mako and Bolin haven't heard from her in 13 years. How will they find her?
1. Chapter 1

Vibrant Wings

I DO NOT OWN KORRA AND/OR AVATAR

Sister

Chapter 1

"Mako," Korra said to her fiance, walking up to him from behind.

"Yes?" Mako replied, turning to face her.

"I want to invite Megumi to the wedding."

"Why? You've never met her. _I _haven't even seen her in about 13 years."

"I want her there because she is your older _sister_."

"Look, Korra, after our parents died, Megumi wasn't the same. She became very closed off. I _will_ say that she _did _try to take care of Bolin and me, but she ended up leaving us at the first chance she got. She couldn't handle the stress and responsibility. She left us to fend for ourselves on the street! I was nine."

"I already know all that, but she is still your sister, and I want her there. You have to reconcile sometime!"

"No, we don't," Mako said firmly.

"Mako, please!" Korra begged. "I want to know her! I want her to know me!"

Mako sighed deeply. "Fine, if it means that much to you, but good luck finding her. All I know is that she is in the city."

"I'll find her," Korra said with a sly smile.

"What are you planning?"

"You'll see."

The next day, Korra took Mako to see Bolin.

"_This_ is your plan?!" Mako shouted out of confusion.

"Yep," Korra said matter-of-factly.

They stepped up to the door to the apartment that Bolin and Asami shared. Korra knocked on the door.

Asami answered, "Hello?...Oh! Korra! Mako! Come in!"

"Hi, Asami," Korra greeted. "Is Bolin here?"

"Yeah, let me get him. Come in and make yourselves comfortable."

"Thanks," Mako said, sitting on the sofa.

Asami left to get her boyfriend from the other room. A few moments later, Bolin entered the room. "Hi, guys!" he said cheerfully.

"Hey, Bo," Mako replied.

"So, what's up?"

"We were wondering if you know where Megumi is," Korra said slowly.

"Oh, wow, I haven't heard that name in a long time," Bolin said sadly.

"I guess that is a 'no'," Korra said, equally sad.

"Sorry."

"That's alright."

"Why do you want to find her anyway?"

"Korra wants her at the wedding," Mako stated.

"Oh, well, I _do _know someone who_ might _know where she is," Bolin said.

"Really?!" Korra said excitedly.

"Yeah, she is an old friend of Megumi's. Her name is Midori. I am pretty sure you can find _her_ at the Earth Nation Apartment complex."

"Thank you!"

"Sure thing!"


	2. Chapter 2

Vibrant Wings

I DO NOT OWN TLOK AND/OR ATLA!

Sister

Chapter 2

Mako and Korra went to the apartments where Midori lived. "This is it. Bolin said that Midori's apartment number was 4A. Here it is," Mako said to Korra. Mako nocked. The door creaked open shortly after.

"Midori?" Korra asked the woman in the doorway.

"Yes, that's me," she replied.

Mako stepped forward so Midori could see him better. "Hello, Midori," he said.

"Mako? Is that you?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Mako and I were wondering if you know where Megumi has been living," Korra stated.

"Oh, um, yes, I know where she is," Midori said to Korra. Then she turned to Mako and said, "You know, she regrets leaving you and Bolin behind. She talks about you two all the time. She use to listen to your pro bending matches on the radio."

Mako let a small sad smile come across his face. "So where can we find her?"

"She has been staying in this building actually. Apartment 5B."

"Thank you."

"Mako, when you see her, don't be too hard on her," Midori begged.

Mako just nodded his head and both him and Korra left for apartment 5B.

"So, Mako, you never told me if Megumi was a bender," Korra said.

"She is a fire bender, like me and my father."

When they reached the apartment, Korra nocked on the door. When Megumi answered it, she recognized Mako instantly. "M-Mako? Where is Bolin?" she asked.

"Bolin is at home i with his girlfriend."

"I see. Well, it is so good to see you!"

Mako turned to Korra. "Korra, you wanted to ask her something."

"Yes. Megumi, you are invited to mine and Mako's wedding this fall."

"Really?" Megumi asked.

"Yes, 'really'."

"Thank you! I will be there!"

Mako looked very surprised at Megumi's response.

"You will?! Great!" Korra said happily.

After Korra walked away and was out of ear-shot, Mako questioned his sister. "Why did you leave us?"

"I didn't want to! My mental state was not at it's best back then; I thought you and Bolin would be better off without me. I kept an eye on you whenever I could though!" Megumi retaliated.

"Okay, so why did you never contact us, _ever_?!"

"I knew you would hate me and wouldn't to see me."

"_That_, sister, is where you were _wrong_." With that, Mako left after Korra.


	3. Chapter 3

Vibrant Wings

I DO NOT OWN TLOK/ATLA

Sister

Chapter 3

It was the day of Korra and Mako's wedding. Everyone who was invited was there, even Megumi. Bolin was the best man and Asami was the maid of honor. Everything was beautiful! White roses were pinned up everywhere. Everything was decorated in silver and white.

As Korra walked down the isle, she took Mako's breath away with her beauty. Her wavy hair was pulled back in a bun and she was waring a beautiful light blue dress. She held a bouquet of white and blue flowers.

When Korra reached the end of the isle, she and Mako linked arms, facing the one who would conduct the ceremony. Then they spoke there vows and kissed. They were now husband and wife.

**END**

**Sorry this was so short. I am lacking inspiration. **


End file.
